Love Scenes of April and Donatello
by demonlifehealer
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles focused on the April and Donatello pairing. Each story will be different. Warnings: AU, dark, fluffy, sexual, cross species relationships (human X mutant), HET, occasional background yaoi, sensual, ect. April/Donatello, Donatello/April. Rated M but not all stories will be an M rating.
1. Defending Honor

**Defending Honor**

**Summary: Casey wants April to go out with him. April has a crush on someone else. Donnie happens to come across both of them in the midst of a heated conversation about love.**

**AN: I do not make any money from this fanfiction. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles do not belong to me. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Cheers from the turtles could be heard as Raph beat Mikey in "Zombie Stalker."

"You don't have to be so happy about it." The youngest turtle bemoaned as his character screamed dramatically before being shot full of bullet holes. The side of Mikey's screen turned red, indicating his death (if the scream had not been enough to go by).

Donatello watched from his place on the couch. It was a perfect position for what he secretly called "April gazing". The red head sat at the other end of the couch, laughing with Leo as Mikey loudly tried to defend his honor and reason (ineffectively) why he deserved an extra turn. This was when the scientist could appreciate his younger brother. Anyone who could make April light up in laughter deserved his appreciation. Yes, things were peaceful in the lair.

If one could ignore the interloper sitting a little too close to his April.

Donnie had never felt this way before about another person. He was a peaceful mutant at heart and he honestly thought he would never talk with a real living human. He never thought that he would be jealous or possessive.

He certainly didn't want April to think she was some sort of pet to him but emotionally she was his. She was the first (and only) girl he had had a crush on. When she was around he turned into a stuttering mass of goo. He felt like she was beginning to return his feelings. He was honestly considering that he had a chance, then Raph had to make a friend.

He did not resent his brother for making a human friend but did it have to be Casey? That damn loudmouth had been stealing away his time with April from the first moment they met. She now talked about Casey to him when they were alone in the lab together. Asking him his opinion on the street fighter. The other human was always flirting with April in that self-assured cocky tone of his. She looked like she was eating it up! It was the first time in Donatello's existence that he saw someone as romantic competition. He did not like the feeling.

But for now he was content to ignore it and watch April try to take Raph down in the virtual world. She didn't make it five steps before the death scream resounded through the room.

"What was that? Even I lasted longer than that." Mikey taunted.

"That was what I call talent, who's up next to taste defeat?" Raph called out. Casey raised his hand and the controller was tossed his way.

"You're going down!" It pleased Donatello that Casey didn't make it three steps before dying. Petty, yes, but of so satisfying.

April began looking at the entrance to the lair, like she always did before she was about to leave.

"Well, guys it's been fun but I have to be going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait Red! I'll walk you home!" Casey yelled as he jumped up from the couch.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Bye April!" Donnie yelled with his brothers. Inside he was seething. _I always walk her home_. How dare Casey intrude on their pre-established ritual.

"I'm going to be in the lab." Donnie sullenly stated as he walked into the sewers. His brothers gave him a knowing look as they let him go without protest. That was when the thought hit him. He should follow those two! For safety of course. Casey could protect April from small time thugs but what happened if the Kraang or The Foot showed up? He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave the lair alone but that did little to stop him. He would be back before bedtime. No one would have to worry.

Using his knowledge of the sewers and his ninja skills he was able to quickly make it topside. It didn't take him too long to find April and Casey. They were slowly walking to April's Aunt's apartment. They seemed to laughing about school. Donatello hid in the shadows. He wished he could have gone to school with April. They could have the same lunch times and study together. It would be glorious. The ninja went closer so he could hear the conversation better.

"And then I was like, "You will never beat me!" The guy got so mad!" April laughed along with the story.

"That sounds like a crazy practice!"

"Yeah, speaking of practice maybe you could come by and watch me sometime."

_She's not going to want to watch you and your stupid hockey buddies. April has schoolwork and ninja training. _

"I think I'll pass."

_Good Girl! Don't let him boss you around!_ Donnie cheered.

"Your loss. Anyway Red I was thinking and we get along pretty well. We're different but I like you and I was thinking maybe you would let me take you out sometime."

Donnie felt his heart stop. _No! Say No! For the love of god don't fall for this April! _The ninja stared at his female crush. The anticipation was eating him alive. April gave a calm smile as she took a step back.

"Thank you for the offer Casey but I'm going to have to decline."

"Aw, C'mon Red. You're too serious. It would be fun."

"Casey. I am not in the right state of mind to be dating anyone now! My Father is kidnapped by the Kraang. I have to focus on getting him back! I have school and more importantly ninja training. I can't lose my focus."

_Yeah, asshole. Think about someone other than yourself for once_. Donnie silently admonished the hockey player.

"Ok, what about after we get your Father back?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Casey, it's nothing personal but I have someone who I already like. Thanks for walking me home but I think I'll walk the rest of the way alone." The redhead exasperatedly stated as she began to walk forward.

"It's Donnie isn't it?!" Casey yelled back. April stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as though she had been found out. A quick blush spread over her cheeks. Donatello was suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh it totally is. I can tell. You know you could never have a normal life if you were with him. You wouldn't be able to have kids or go on dates."

"Is that what you think I care about? Dates?"

The turtle could only watch in fascination as the legendary April anger began to let itself be known. She was so pretty when she was mad. The ninja listened closer as she continued on.

"Donnie has been there for me through thick and thin. He has helped me train. He listens to me when I have a problem. He encourages me when I am about to give up. He saves me when I need it. He's such a wonderful person. And not like it's any of your concern but if we did end up dating I would consider myself the luckiest girl in history. But I will not date anyone until my Father comes home safely. I'm going home now. I'll see you later." April ended it.

Donatello felt like time stopped. She...likes him? She truly liked him? Everything he had been doing hadn't been for naught? She had not only confessed her feelings for him to Casey but she had defended his honor. Happiness from the bottom of his soul bubbled up. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face if he tried. It took every ounce of his self-control to stop himself from leaping out to hug April, tell her her feelings were reciprocated, that he loved her.

Casey looked angry. Donatello watched as as the human kicked the trashcan before skating off towards home. _That's right. You weren't good enough for her anyway punk!_ The ninja finished following April to make sure she got home safely, he then went down to the sewers before his brothers noticed he was missing.

He felt like he was floating on air. He had a chance with her! He grabbed the picture of April which he kept hidden and hugged it to himself. He still had to rescue her Father but after that. _The possibilities were limitless._

His smile faded. This was no time to be smiling! He had battle plans to draw up! April's Dad had to be home soon!

He didn't think he could keep his feelings in for that long, especially now that he knew he had a chance.


	2. The Pole

**The Pole**

**Summary: April needs to improve her flexibility. She finds a unique way to train at home. Donatello happens across this new training method and cannot stop watching April (unbeknownst to her of course).**

**AN: I do not own TMNT. I make no money off of this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

April carefully walked around the store. She had been here with her friends many times but it was the first time she was here for an "illicit purchase". Her Aunt walked in with her. The store had merchandise which catered to the "nerd" culture but in the back there were items which tended to get a little more sexual.

The two women walked to the back of the store. That was where the stripping poles were located. April's Aunt carefully walked over to the poles.

"So which one do you want? We could buy the cheapest but I am thinking the extra durable one would be worth twenty more dollars. It's your money but I don't want you to buy an unsafe pole."

April blushed as she nodded. She went to pick up the midsized pole which had the capability to screw into the ceiling and floor. The cost was a little over two hundred dollars. It was an embarrassing purchase. She still couldn't believe she had convinced her Aunt to let her buy it. It took a bit of truth bending when her Aunt gave her the deadpan look and asked her why all of a sudden was she was interested in stripping?

April was not interested in stripping at all. She was interested in the increased flexibility she could make her body learn from the pole. She had played the "teenager" card. Told her that all the girls at school were doing it and taking classes. Her Aunt still didn't completely believe her but she told April that as long as she paid with her own money she would sign off on the purchase.

The clerk didn't seem phased. April wasn't lying. Most girls in her school were taking pole dancing classes. It was becoming a popular workout routine without it becoming seen as work. The clerk was probably used to teenage girls coming in with their Mothers to buy poles. Her Aunt flashed the ID and the pole was bought.

The real reason she had decided on a stripping pole was to increase her flexibility. Master Splinter had commented multiple times that she didn't have the luxury of strength on her side which meant she had to be fast and flexible. Her muscles were taking longer than she expected to recover after their strength workouts and she knew that the Ninjutsu Master was taking it easy on her. It was embarrassing to be so far behind the others. It was humiliating to always need to be saved. She knew she wasn't advancing fast enough.

It wasn't like she didn't try to find time to work out daily but there was so much to do! Add to the fact that she had a modern teenage diet which was impeding her weight loss. She didn't have four hours minimum to practice every day like the guys. She only got training on the weekends.

She wanted to be flexible. Master Splinter constantly told her that she would only get hurt if she was hit. She had to practice her dodging skills. She still wasn't fast enough. She never thought she would go for the pole but Irma showed her a video of some Ukraine lady who used her pole dancing skills to climb to the ceiling. The lady seemed more like a gymnast than a pole dancer. All seedy thoughts which she had associated with pole dancing had died with the video.

That night the pole was installed in her room.

"Alright. Let's get this started." April whispered to herself as she pulled up her laptop to a site which offered free pole dancing lessons. She tried to begin as the video instructed, which was a quick spin. It worked out pretty well. That's when she decided to try a more advanced move only to throw herself across the room.

April moaned as she barely avoided slamming into her headboard. That was dumb. She picked herself up and went back to the beginner page. It was going to be a long night.

It was a week later before Master Splinter commented on the change. She had managed to avoid one of his strikes. She still needed work with her weapon and strength but for one moment she had made her Sensei proud. She trained under Master Splinter for the rest of the day. When her weekend training was over Donatello walked her home. She met him on the balcony outside of her room where they would chat all night. It was one of those times which she looked forward to all week. It would be time with only her and Donatello. No interruptions from his noisy brothers. She would tell him about school and he would tell her about his newest inventions.

She was beginning to settle down for the night when Donnie asked, "What's that?" She turned to see where he was pointing. There in the slit between the curtain was the silver pole shining temptingly in the moonlight. The blush instantly rushed to her face.

"Nothing." He didn't look like he believed her.

"April, is that a stripping pole?" He asked incredulously as he inched closer. April hastily closed her curtains.

"Well, it's getting petty late. I have a big day tomorrow. See you later!" She quickly blurted out as she closed the windows. Donatello sighed as he took the hint and went home. He would see April later this week.

Donatello was known for his smarts but the reason he was so smart was because he was curious. He rarely accepted what he was told at face value. He knew that was a stripping pole he saw! He was going to get to the bottom of this! He would have to hide his research from April.

The turtle began observing April from afar on her school days. This wasn't much different from his previous nights spend "observing" his crush. That was when he was fortunate enough to see her "alternate training" in action. The curtains which normally blocked his view had been left open to let some air in. It started slow at first. She pulled up her laptop and began mimicking the moves with limited success on the pole.

She looked beautiful. She was still in her pajamas. Her cherry themed tank top and boy shorts made the mutant blush. The mistakes she made only made her more endearing. She blushed as went back to double check whatever move she was trying to learn. He watched as she took a calming breath and turned on some music.

Donnie couldn't tell what song it was since he was so far away but things got sensual quickly. It seemed April was going to warm up with the moves she already knew. She began to sway her hips to the beat, slowly walking around the pole. It felt like he was intruding on a private moment. This exercise should only be between April and her stuffed animals.

But he couldn't force his legs to move.

April's dance quickly took a sultry turn as she began to grind on the pole. She dropped down to her knees using her thighs to propel her upward, making the main focus of the dance her bottom. Donnie gulped as he began feeling hot. He never imagined that he would be able to see April in such a way.

She held onto the pole using her leg and leaned back. Her breasts nearly fell out of her tank top due to gravity. Donatello could swear that he saw a nipple! That was when she walked toward her computer. The sexy disheveled appearance only made her concentration face look all the more determined. She went back to the pole, using the muscles in her body to climb up the pole before spinning down using only her legs to hold on. She wore a teasing smile as she held out her hands, letting her legs grip her weight.

The scientist swallowed hard as he watched her reach the bottom of the pole. She had a joyous smile on her face as she jumped up and down in victory. She then put on a new song. Donatello surmised that this must be a fast paced song as it was less sensual dance which resulted.

He needed to get out of here. His whole face was a bright red from seeing his crush in such an erotic performance. His shell felt tight. It would be a long walk home that was for sure. Donnie had never remembered feeling so aroused in all of his life. He wondered if he would be able to face April now that he knew of her secret hobby. This was one secret he wanted to keep all to himself.

Donatello never brought up the pole in her room again. When he would meet her on weekends to spend the night talking he would act like he didn't see the pole in the middle of the room. April did not question his silence on this issue. She was too relieved to know that no one knew of her new training method. Their friendship continued to blossom.

_If only she knew._

Donnie climbed to the rooftop, sitting in his normal viewing spot. He held the camcorder with the improved zoom in to watch his friend "train". This was his little secret and no one would take it from him. If they tried to they would have to go through ten layers of encryption in a programming language that he invented.

Anything to protect his April.


	3. Angel

**Angel**

**Summary: April never believed in angels, until she met him.**

**AN: I do not own TMNT 2012 or make any money from this story. This story also does not reflect any personal religious views.**

It was a well known fact which all of April's friends knew that her Aunt was a religious woman. A typical catholic who never approved of her Brother's agnostic view of the world but loved her niece enough to keep the arguments to a minimum. When April was young and her Dad had to do research in another country she often stayed with her Aunt. She didn't believe in all of the metaphysical nonsense the woman would spew and she didn't like being forced to go to church on Sundays. She would be polite and at least in passing looked like she agreed with her Aunt.

In reality she shared her Father's views on religion but it was much easier not to voice her opinions. She never believed in saints or angels, and if there was a God he certainly didn't care about humans. And why was it always a "He"? If God was gender neutral shouldn't it be called "It"? She would quietly keep her opinions to herself. The last thing she wanted was another Bible study session with her Aunt when there was more interesting things to do.

That all changed the night she met him.

No, he didn't look like a traditional angel from the Bible, but he was her angel. Every time she needed help he appeared to save her. When she fell he was the one who caught her. When she needed something he was there to give it to her without question. He always treated her kindly and with respect no matter how stubborn she was. Never once did he raise his hand to her. Never once did her treat her as inferior.

Many people in the church would claim he was a demon if they ever saw him. The fact that he lived below ground and looked different would ensure that. If that was the case she would prefer this reliable demon any day to the indifferent angels.

When her Aunt would force her to go to church on Sundays she now knew the truth. Angels looked nothing like the traditions held, at least not for her.

Her angel would always be Donatello.


	4. Items

Items

Summary: It's amazing how in a few years you can see the impact a person has made.

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from TMNT.

* * *

Items

Looking at his room Donnie was amazed at how, in two years, a person could meld themselves into every part of another's life. Not that he was complaining. It meant the world to him that April felt comfortable enough to leave her spare stuff in his room. All it took was a quick look to see the items which would have been missing two years before.

April's pink Hello Kitty coffee cup sat next to his own black one. It made sense. She was always staying over in his room working on inventions. This meant late nights. She had decided to buy a coffee cup just for the lair.

Her training clothes sat in the corner of his dresser with a small pajama set for the nights she decided to stay over. It didn't make any sense to dress above ground. She didn't want to look strange to others. The pajamas were a short sleeve variety. She ended up going until exhaustion caught up with her. She needed to keep her pajamas and training clothes here. She didn't have her own room. It only made sense for Donnie to chivalrously offer his dresser.

His pens now rested against her printed neon ones, which were apparently all the rage in her class. She claimed his pens needed some style. He would never touch them simply because they still felt like hers.

She had left a few of her books under his bed for when she was bored. With as much time as she spent at the lair it wasn't odd to consider she would want to continue reading her favorite book series.

The tubes of her empty lipstick were thrown to the side of his desk. She had meant to throw them away but Donnie had secretly hoarded them. She didn't know about that one.

He gave himself a small smile as he noticed the remnants of April which he had accumulated in their two years together. He picked up his T-cell and allowed his heart to swell with love at his background picture of his girlfriend kissing his cheek. She's glowing in the moment, while his face is turning a red hue. Time may entwine people but April was one person who he would never regret becoming entwined in.

In her own apartment April smirked at all of the junk she had shipped to her house for Donnie. Computer parts which he simply _had_ to have. Advanced textbooks which he claimed he needed to read. She picked up one of his old invention notebooks which he had left over at her dwelling. She understood little of what was written inside but she couldn't convince herself to throw the purple three subject notebook away. There was always a frozen pizza in the freezer for the nights he would come over. The dry erase board hid behind her bookcase. He claimed it helped him think. She didn't see why it would be a bother to buy one. She looked up to the framed picture of their family smiling and waving in the lair. She never would have imagined that she would tolerate all of the parts littering her living room. All she had to do was imagine the smile Donnie would show when he needed the parts and it was well worth it. She glanced up at the picture again. _Yes, it had all been worth it._


	5. Normal

Normal

Summary: Normal is never normal.

Disclaimer: I make no money from TMNT stories.

* * *

Normal

If Donatello had learned anything it was that normal was never normal. When he was a child his normal was spending hours upon hours training in the ninja arts before retiring to eat some algae. He had his brothers. They lived in a sewer. They knew they were different but they never truly considered it. It was normal.

When he was fifteen that was when his normal changed. He saw how the world viewed him but he couldn't let her go. That was when his normal involved hanging out with people other than his brothers and trying to win the girl of his dreams. His normal still involved ninja training but now he got to use it on other mutants and Kraang bots. Wasn't life supposed to get less weird?

When April was a child her normal was normal. She went to the best schools (partially paid for by the two incomes her parents brought in). She did everything a little girl did. She had sleep overs. She played house. She wore dresses and she spent time studying. She made straight A's which made her parents smile in pride.

Then her Mom died and her new normal became much less happy. She still had her Dad but the private school had to stop. She went to a public school now. She still made her Father smile with her straight A's but he wasn't home as much to see that smile. She made new friends but stayed by herself much more. She would visit her Mother's gravestone when she was lonely.

When she was sixteen her new normal presented itself. She had been kidnapped with her Father by some strange men. Nothing they did seemed to deter them. That night she met someone very strange. That night she was saved by someone very strange. That night her life was going to become strange.

Her routine life switched upside down in a few hours. Her new normal became hunting aliens at night with the mutant who saved her life. She would train down in the sewers on the weekends. She would spend more time with beings, who, a few years ago she would have sworn didn't exist. She would wonder how to approach Donnie's crush. Could they be together normally? Would it be too much? She didn't worry. If they had both learned anything it was that normal was never normal.


	6. Virginity

Virginity

Summary: Taking someone's virginity never goes as smoothly as expected.

A/N: I do not make any money from writing about TMNT.

April had always believed that the loss of virginity should be special. She didn't want for it to be a quick "wham bam thank you Ma'am". She wanted to be in a committed relationship before she lost her virginity. She did not want her virginity to be taken by force. She wanted it to be a gift given in trust.

She didn't believe it would go perfect. If the previous experiences and research she had read was correct it would be painful but it couldn't be too bad, right? She loved her boyfriend and tonight she would show it!

Donnie could barely contain his excitement. Tonight was the night. He was going to make love to April. They had both agreed that it was the time to take their relationship to a new level after a year and a half of dating. They had spoken seriously on the topic of future physical relations and how they would work due to their differences.

April had been aware that there would be some awkward maneuvering due to their different physiology. She had been fortunate that his love organ resembled that of a human male. It was different in that it was green and Donatello's manhood was retractable but otherwise it looked and functioned like a human's. She had read up on turtle mating practices before even making the suggestion, and she knew that her human body would not be able to withstand being with Donnie sexually if he took too much after a turtle.

What she didn't expect was the size. She knew it would hurt either way but, shell, how was she going to fit that thing inside of her?

"It's so big." She said as she reached out to hold Donnie's rod. His blush overtook the whole of his face as her hesitant strokes aroused him further. His manhood slid firm out of the bottom of his shell. He tried to control his breathing. She was so hot.

April scrutinized the 8 inch green penis which was hard in her hand. It had a silky feel to it which was strung taught over the muscles of the organ. The mutant let out a groan as she gave it an experimental squeeze.

"Come here." He huskily ordered. April pressed herself up against her boyfriend. He easily laid her down on the bed. He placed feather like kisses down against her neck, moving further downward. His hands found their way under her shirt. He rubbed soothing circles into the skin of her stomach. Her ab muscles were developing well with the training.

She assisted him in pushing her tee shirt off. They had done this many times before. He easily pulled down the zipper on her front closing bra. The kissing continued. He gently nibbled on the inside of her breasts. She let out a high pitch moan. Yes, that's what he was aiming for. His other two hands came up to play with her nipples. He gave them teasing licks.

April pulled him closer where his face was smashed in-between her breasts. He took the moment to savor the feel. He could hear the tempo of her heart increase. He could smell how aroused she was becoming. He gently nudged his knee in the center of her legs. A breathy moan escaped.

He was so hard now. He wanted her but he knew this would be painful. He was only thankful that his mutation did not make everything like a turtle. He caressed towards her legs and gently pulled off her pants. He didn't want to embarrass April but he had to stop to admire the view. Her cheeks were flushed. Her breasts were perkily displayed for him. Her white panties were the only thing which was keeping him from his prize. He wanted to burn this image into his mind. He loved this woman. More than life itself.

April gasped as she felt the sensation of his three pronged fingers pull down her underwear. She felt mildly exposed as the air hit her.

"I'm going to try and prepare you the best I can." Donnie comfortingly whispered.

"Ok." She agreed.

His tongue wasted no time before greedily slurping her down. She couldn't contain the moans which left her mouth. All the foreplay practice they had had was worth it. He repeatedly flicked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. His playful laps were driving her insane. He held her legs open by resting his hands on the inside of her thighs. He knew how she felt about that place. That was when he stuck his tongue into her opening. It felt strange. Good, but odd at the same time. The slimy appendage coated her inside with saliva while licking up her juices.

"Alright April, I'm going to go in." He warned her. She moaned as he moved his dick up and down her opening, nudging her clit all the while. She wanted him so bad!

Donnie guided himself to the entrance of her opening before apologizing in his head. He slowly moved his hips forward but he met with resistance. How tight was April? This was going to get weird fast if he didn't get inside of her. He had no idea he would have to push this hard! He grabbed her legs to hold them as far open as they would go as he thrust forward.

Whatever was stopping him broke. April let out a squeal of pain.

"April! Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Donnie frantically asked. April tightly gripped his shoulders as she breathed deeply. The mutant turtle felt like he was trapped in a vice, the way April's womanhood was sucking him in. It was pleasurable but it almost felt too tight.

"No, it's ok. We knew it was going to hurt. Just stay still." She muttered.

Donnie nodded as he rubbed her leg up and down, trying to make her focus on anything else . It felt like forever. She kept throbbing around him as her body tried to accept his organ. He got an idea as he reached down with his fingers and gently rubbed her clitoris. He listened to her breathing. It was changing. She didn't sound in pain anymore.

He could feel the wetness of arousal soaking around him.

"Alright. You can move now." She said. He started with slow thrusts, this time he was not surprised by the tightness or the force which it took to move. She still made little whimpers of pain but they were less than before. The tunnel which gripped him was slowly becoming slick where it caused the most pleasurable sensations to run through him.

Slowly but surely the speed increased. He wasn't going to last for much longer. April seemed to be dealing with the pain better but he didn't want to be a selfish lover. That didn't seem to matter with his orgasm fast approaching. He came with a breathy sigh as he held April towards him.

He could feel his seed leave his body and his organ softening. April rested her head on his shoulder as his manhood retracted back into his shell.

"I love you so much April. Was it too much? Was any of it good for you?" Donnie asked as he stroked her back.

"I'm fine. I think it should be better next time. The articles say that it takes lots of practice."

"But you didn't orgasm." He noted as he looked down as her.

"It's alright, I just want to clean up and rest." The human requested. Donnie nodded as he picked April up and tried to ignore the blood spot in the middle of his bed. Once in the tub he gently bathed his lover. He felt much less guilty when he made her orgasm with his tongue.

If Mikey only knew what those "breath holding lessons" we actually for. He supposed they would have to practice. It would be like learning foreplay all over again. Confusing, awkward, fun, with one shell of a payoff. He looked down at the sleeping lady in his arms.

One shell of a payoff indeed.


	7. Another Reality

Another Reality

Summary: A comparison on how one different approach affects the relationship between April and Donnie.

A/N: I make no money off of TMNT.

Today we look at the flip universe. Have you ever wondered how the show would have gone if Donnie had taken advantage of April's desperation to save her Father? Let's compare the different fates.

In the beginning, in both universes, Donnie instantly wants April when he sees her. He aims to protect her and save her. And he does.

In one universe after he saves her he pledges his undying loyalty. He promises that together they will find her Father. He would do anything for her. She appreciates it. She stands beside him in friendship and loyalty.

_In the other universe Donatello withholds his help. He tells April that in order for him to help her find her Father she will have to give up something in return. He tells her that she will never find her parent without his help. April isn't stupid enough to pretend he's wrong._

They laugh and pal around. He's in love with her. She can tell. She doesn't feel the same yet but something is there. She refuses to focus on it. She has her Father to save. Instead she tosses a pillow in his direction. A ninja pillow fight is a great distraction.

_Her life is now misery. She is at his beck and call. She represses a shiver at his touch. She never says no. To his credit he keeps his word. Within days they have a lead on her Father. All it cost was her innocence._

The disappointment is thick in the air. You could cut it with a knife. She had been so close to saving her Father. Master Splinter tells her she needs training. She moves into the lair. Donnie and her are sparring partners. They train every night. He heals her wounds and lectures her on proper posture. She is sure they will be an unstoppable team in no time.

T_he Kraang got away! She was so close! Donnie tells her that they will get her Father next time. She hopes so. She isn't sure she can keep this up much longer. His arms surround her in a hug. She asks him if he's growing bored of her. Praying the answer will be "yes". "Never" is his response._

Her Father is found. She cannot describe the relief at being reunited with him, even if he is a mutant. It's not good enough for Donnie. He rushes to his lab to work on a cure. She wants to kiss him, fall down to her knees and thank him for all he has done for her. Now, however, is not the time.

_They find her Father but he's not right. The Kraang have turned him into a mutant. No matter, she is happy to see him. He's worried about her but there is nothing he can do. She refuses to tell him of her deal. This is a burden she will shoulder alone. This time she knows only Donnie can help but she has nothing left to give him. What could she possibly offer? His response with a tender look in his eyes is "Just stay with me." The response chokes her up, partly because of stress, part because it sounds like they're lovers when they are anything but. She agrees and almost physically feels the door closing on her freedom. Donnie gently offers her comfort and April isn't sure who she hates more. Donnie for taking advantage or herself for needing it._

The day comes when her Father is finally cured. She celebrates by planting a big one on Donnie's lips. The look of enthused shock comes over him. It gives her a rush to see how much he enjoyed that. She isn't surprised when he kisses her back. It is wonderful. They have a bright future ahead of them.

_Her Father is back to normal. She has Donatello to thank for that. When she wakes up smelling her Father's pancakes she could almost believe that the whole previous six months were a nightmare. Her night times are nightmares. Filled with window tapping and a green face staring right back at her. She hates him. She fiddles with the syringe in her hands. All it would take would be one plunge and he would die. She stuffs the poison into her backpack. She can't bring herself to do it now but maybe later. She needs to do it before he has completely corrupted her with kind looks and sweet words. She needs to do it before she forgets all he has done to her. All that matters is that she has a way out._

Let this be a lesson. The approach will always decide the outcome.


	8. All Good Things Begin with You

All Good Things Begin with You

Summary: Donnie contemplates a life before April.

A/N: I make no money from TMNT.

When Donatello is alone in his lab, on the rare occasion that he isn't absorbed in a new invention, he is thinking about April. He isn't however thinking about how cute she looks with her button nose and how her trendy clothes hug her in all the right places. No, he spends enough time thinking about her physical attributes (about every second). His thoughts in these times of meditation run deeper than that.

He thinks about how they met and how on that one day everything good in his life began. He tries to remember a time without April. It seemed like so long ago despite it only being a few years since he met her. When he looks back he remembers a dark sewer, endless training, longing for the surface, and algae, so much algae. It was almost like another world.

April was the one who brought light and fun into the lair. She was the one who brought them sweet treats from above. She sparred with Raph and played multi-player with Mikey. She brought light into his dark world. She gave him sideways smiles. She cuddled against him. She worried about him when he was sick. It made his heart burst when she had spent three days in the lair forcing chicken soup down his throat and sending him to bed.

Donnie had never imagined that he would meet someone who cared about him. It was something that he always dreamed about. He knew that his brothers cared about him, as well as Master Splinter but he knew that the surface dwellers would only see him as a monster. All except April.

The days before April hardly even seemed worth remembering. April was the best thing to ever happen to him. Donnie hoped and prayed that he would never have to experience a life without April again. April was his sun, and how can any being live without the sun?


	9. Institute for the Mentally Troubled

Institute for the Mentally Troubled

Summary: April has psychic powers. Her Dad throws her in a mental institution. There she meets someone who believes he's a giant mutant turtle.

A/N: I make no money off of TMNT.

April had always had a gift. She could see people how they saw themselves. She could see peoples' intentions and she could see peoples' hopes, dreams, and fears. The problem which landed her in the "Institute for Mentally Troubled Youth" is that she couldn't always control it or tell the difference between which reality she lived in. Was the person to her left really a pop star with self-esteem issues? Was the man to her right really blond? Because of her power she was constantly forced to hold two conflicting ideas about people at the same time. People looked like they wore a glamour that she couldn't always see through.

It was worse when she called them out on their lies or told them things about themselves which they hadn't ever told anyone. She didn't know how she knew these things, she just knew. That explanation wasn't enough to keep her Father from throwing her in here. She didn't resent him for it. He was a psychologist first who honestly believed he was doing the right thing. Maybe he did.

The female scrunched up the starchy white sheets with her fingers. Over the years she had learned to control her powers to a certain extent. Keeping them bottled up for too long made them more powerful when they did make themselves known and gave her migraines. She had learned to meditate and find her center of calm. A practice which she made use of more than not in a facility for the "Mentally Troubled." She had to associate with people who lived in dark thoughts, sometimes she worried that she would become lost in them and be unable to find her way back.

April shook her head, trying to force herself out of her dark mood. She knew what would make her feel better. She would go see Donnie! The redhead bounced off her bed and began walking down the hall. Donatello Hamato was her best friend in this place. He came from a line of famous ninjas. All of his brothers had won competitions internationally in martial arts and his father owned a world renowned dojo. Donnie probably would have followed in their footsteps if he didn't see himself as a turtle living in a giant sewer, other people as mutants, and his Father's rival as trying to kill them.

He was her favorite turtle in the whole world. April knew that outside of his mind he wasn't a turtle but a tall, lean muscled brunette male with a gap in-between his two front teeth. April knocked on the door which led to Donatello's room.

"Come in." He yelled. She opened the door and was instantly treated to his reality. The white walls transformed into the brickwork of sewers. The gadgets which had been thrown around his room transformed into more menacing versions of themselves. She only got a glimpse of Donnie as a human before his world overwhelmed hers. He turned to look at her.

"Oh, April, hi" Donnie stuttered. A blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hey, what are you working on?" The female asked as she looked over his shoulder. His blush turned into a look of pride as he explained.

"This is my newest surveillance weapon in the fight against the Kraang. I present to you the "Roach Cam"". It was times like these that she was happy to have Donnie's world wrap around hers. In her reality the roach which sat in his hand would be a large bug with beady eyes that the pesticide men had missed. In his reality it was a sentient being which stood cutely on two legs and waved at her. She waved back to the little creature.

"Cool." Donnie glowed in pride at her words.

It was so easy to get lost in Donnie's world, even knowing that it wasn't reality this world had become second nature to her. She didn't know why but out of everyone April was the only one he saw as human.

"Anything I can do?" She asked as she stood closer to him. He blushed from her proximity.

"No, I think I'm done for today but we can hang out if you like!" He quickly added. He was worried that she would leave.

"That sounds fun." She said with a smile. A smile of relief came over him.

Donnie loved her. She was sure she would see it even if she didn't have psychic powers. He had a crush on her from the first moment he saw her and protected her from the bullies. When April had first come to the facility she was exposed to many more dark realities than she was used to. The sheer force overwhelmed her. She was so paralyzed by their minds that she was almost comatose. She was young then and couldn't control her powers. All of the realities fought for dominance. She was getting lost. It was Donnie who beat all of the bullies away from her. He was put in isolation for weeks because of it but it was enough to snap her out of her trouble and let her find distance.

Donnie was always being put on different medications to control his delusions. He saw most people as mutants that he had an unsteady truce with. He was the one who taught April how to fight and how to meditate. They did have to watch for orderlies for the sparring lessons. Any violence at the facility was grounds for punishment. It was thanks to Donatello that she could defend herself. It was thanks to him she had any control of her psychic abilities at all.

The orderlies thought he was an insane genius who randomly showed fits of violence. Genuis, yes. Violent, no. Donnie only reacted to what he thought needed to be done in his reality. People were rarely allowed to spend time with him but April was the exception. She calmed him down so much that she was given special permission to visit him whenever she liked.

Her re-evaluation was coming up in a year. She knew that she could leave this place at any moment, but she couldn't stomach the idea of leaving Donnie. And he wasn't ready yet, either. He still believed that the reason his family couldn't take him home was because they had found homes in a different dimension which only allowed them to visit at certain times.

It wasn't like she was in any real trouble. They had taken her off medications years ago, but Donnie still hadn't taught her how to do that cool flip kick, and she was sure she could learn more by experimenting with her powers. She needed to learn more. They would only be counted as "youth" for a few more years. There was no second step facility where they would stay together. If she got good enough maybe she could use her powers to snap him out of his delusions. Maybe one day she and Donnie could leave together. What good was having psychic powers if you couldn't save your best friend?

But until then she couldn't bring herself to leave her favorite turtle.


End file.
